


Last Dance

by PeggyTara



Category: Big Love
Genre: M/M, Other, Youtuber Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyTara/pseuds/PeggyTara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I’ve stayed. I wish I've told you how much you mean to me. I wish... I don't really know what i wish for... Maybe that every single thing, except the one between us, was different. If I was out of the closet you would be in my arms right now, looking at me with those magical, blue eyes. I can sleep only when your face has taken over my brain. Going back. It all started when my father announced me that this time we wouldn't spend summer at the lake but in Bloomington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys hope you like it ;D Plz tell me if you want me to swear in the chapters... 'cause i'm obviously okay with it!!! Spread the world!!!!

Chapter1  
Mark’s "POV"  
I wish I’ve stayed. I wish I've told you how much you mean to me. I wish... I don't really know what i wish for... Maybe that every single thing, except the one between us, was different. If I was out of the closet you would be in my arms right now, looking at me with those magical, blue eyes. I can sleep only when your face has taken over my brain. Going back. It all started when my father announced me that this time we wouldn't spend summer at the lake but in Bloomington. Along with Chris, Nick and Donny and some Megan's friends. Margaret and some other that I can't really remember. We met you and your comany. Your best friend Kevin and also Paul and Louis. When I found out you were gay I was in great sock. But, I don't know why, I wasn't really bothered. After knowing you for 15 days you kissed me. Whle I was kissing you back, I swear to God, I could see fireworks. But we didn't stay in kisses only (;D). Our last day together you came to me, took my hand and led me to that little wood "shelter" we've made. We spend every night there together. You started kissing and unbuttoning my shirt. I took your shirt off and laid ou down while deepening the kiss. You whispered to my ear, "Do you really have to leave?' I'm going to miss all that!" I placed my finger on your lips and made you quiet. I didn't want you to remind me that I'll be taken from you and never see you again. I would burst into tears. Instead I unzipped your ants and made the thing even hotter. After having the most passionate moment of my life, I placed you into my arms and you fell asleep with a smile into your lips. At 5 o clock at the dot we had to leave so I woke you up and goodbyed you. Probably the most diffucult goodbye in my entire life.Back to another year to Ball State University. But this tme I know what I really need but can't have.

Ethan's "POV"  
You came here and everythng changed. I only knew you for one month during the summer and I was already falling for you. The rest two months i could only think about you. You were in the closet so at first I wouldn't dare kissing you. But when we' re watching TV all alone in your hotel room cause you didn't feel well to go out... I just couldn't help it. We had have some beers, so we were a bit loosen up. The lights were off and there was a romantic scene in the movie. I led towards you and it happened. When you kissed me back the butterflies in my stomach were havin a party. You were so different from every other I've met. The secret afair we had was the best thing that have ever happened to me. Feeling your warm body next to mine made me feel more alive than ever. Your soft lips pressing mine made me feel as dizzy as if I was drunk. Our last day together I took you from the hand and tried to make you stay. I tried to show you what you were about to lose. It didn't work and to be honest I knew it wouldn't. You couldn't just leave your life and family, so you could live with me. But it was worth trying. While you were heading back home I felt really down. The radio was on. But it wouldn't help. Suddently I hear "Don't say goodbye. Don't say goodbye". Tears rushed down my face. I would never see you aain. No one could ever relace you.


	2. Last Dance

Chapter 2   
Even if you came here, thing that I highly doupt, nothing could change. My life here as a straight would keep me away from you. At least I wouldn't have to go through this challenge, would I. Thinking about it as I fell asleep. Next morning it was the 9th of September. I woke up at 7 o clock and like a normal person I took a shower. Rushly I prepare my stuff and went to the Ball State University. First class is music. Ahh... BORING!!!! But at least I didn't have to study or something...  
\- DUDE!!! Where are you??, DJ Donny shouted when I got in the class. Luckily the professor wasn't there yet or else...  
\- Hey dude! Where is Miss Pillsbury? Late again??  
\- Yeah! I heard something about some new students. She probably went to welcome them.  
\- Whatever...  
Just then Miss Pillsbury rushed in the classroom but awkwardly she was all alone.  
\- Guys there’re some new students. Come in!!!, she shouted and four young boys came in.  
I could recognize Kevin, Paul and Louis. The last person was hid behind Louis, he’s really tall, but I wished it wasn’t him.  
\- These are Kevin, Paul, Louis and Ethan., she anouched us.  
“Please not him”, I thought and glanced to the last person. Two very familiar eyes stared at me. It was him Ethan Hethcote.  
\- Oh fuck!, I whispered.  
-What??, Donny asked while looking at me in a weird way.  
\- Nothing, nothing…  
-Now there is a new issue that I want you to work on. Get separated at groups of eight. Emm… the new ones can go with Chris, Donny, Nick and Mark… Is there any problem with that??  
-No, not at all, we already know the guys from our summer vacations!, said Donny before I could protest.  
\- Great! Our new issue will be really difficult so pay attention…  
I didn’t hear the rest as Ethan came next to me. I whispered to his ears so silently that he could hardly hear me.  
\- Why are you here?  
-There is some kind of exchanging program. If we like it here, we can stay even if the program is over.  
\- What happened between you and me… You must forget it… I’m straight and I’ll continue to be so let’s just pretend it never happened.  
-Already there!, said Ethan lying to him. In vain he tried to forget him but no matter how many new guys he met, he couldn’t get him out of his mind. But he didn’t want to lose him totally, so he pretended to be fine with this. “I would ask you the same thing”. Being an actor made it even less difficult lying to him.   
\- Perfect.  
-What are you guys talking ‘bout?, Louis asked .   
-Err… something about the summer vacation.  
-oh, I see! Well this Miss Pillsbury is nuts. She acts like we are professional singers.  
\- You haven’t see anything yet!  
And this is how the rest of the class went on. Swearing miss Pillsbury and attempting to sing. By the time the bell rang Chris had came up with a great idea.  
\- Why don’t we go out together next Friday?  
\- Dude, you’re a freaking genius!, Kevin announced. Ethan on the other hand didn’t think it was a great idea. He wouldn’t stand it if Mark started flirting with girls. But what could he do?  
\- Yeah, great!, he just needed to get used to the fact that he’d lie for the rest of his accommodation here.  
Walking to the university campus Ethan was thinking about the today events. Mark made it quite clear he doesn’t want to be more than friends with him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the girl just in front of him so they crushed.  
-I’m so sorry. I’m lost in my thoughts lately., he told her  
\- Never mind… so am I. I’m Kelly by the way.  
-I’m Ethan. So what bother you??  
\- Oh… You know my boyfriend doesn’t care about me. We didn’t even talk today!  
\- Well, he’s nuts. With a girl like you??  
\- Thanks! Before the summer everything was fine, but when hr came back he was a complete stranger. He didn’t text me and today he didn’t even come to see me.  
And the conversation went on. They became instant friends. The only good thing that happened, for both of them, today.


	3. Last Dance

Next day was Thursday and the team would do a music rehearsal for their assignment. They would meet at Mark’s. When they got there Mark welcome them and told them to go at his living room. They were all there yet the bell rang again. It was Mark’s mum, who he was ashamed of hugging in front of his mates. He just told her to come in.  
\- Marcel Miller! How dare you being so cruel with the person that gave birth to you???  
\- OK ma’!!! How are you, I missed you!, said Mark while hugging her.   
\- Hello guys!  
\- Hello Mrs. Miller!  
\- I’m going to the kitchen to cook something for you!, she told me.  
\- Ok thanks ma’!!, Mark said rashly so that she’d finally leave them alone.  
She went not before telling them to be careful and calm.  
\- Shall we go MARCEL??, Ethan asked with a smile.  
\- Yeah, the room’s ups… Wait!! Did you just call me MARCEL?   
\- Oh yeah!!  
\- Oh c’mon dude it was my initial name but they, luckily, changed it! If anyone of you call me Marcel, I swear to God, I’m going to slick his throat!, he claimed laughing yet serious.  
\- OK sir!, they answered while making “terrified “ faces.  
They finally got upstairs and started planning everything.  
\- Okay, I think it’s pretty obvious that Ethan is going to lead!, Kevin exclaimed.  
\- Yeah! Have you guys heard him?  
\- No, not really! How about singing us something!, Chris suggested.  
\- Forget it! I’m not singing and certainly not alone!  
\- Alright you dumbass!, Paul said to him.  
\- Guys please try to focus! Since everyone except me knows how to sing or play an instrument how ‘bout me directing this shit??, said Mark interrupting the whole conversation about Ethan’s voice.  
\- Still not enough. You need to sing, at least a few lyrics!, Louis claimed. Wait, how about having Ethan to help you with your voice???  
\- Yeah… I mean, I could! What do you think?, Ethan asked a little nervously.  
\- Hmm… What else could we possibly do?  
\- Problem solved! Great we shall start rehearsing, but Mark, you’d better have some lessons before joining us!, Donny said.  
\- Of course! So what shall we sing?  
\- It would be a great a idea to sing “Dernier Danse” by Indila., Nick claimed.  
\- What does this thing mean you smartpants??, Mark asked with a ironic look.  
\- Last Dance!, interrupted Ethan.  
\- Emmm… thanks!   
\- Whatever!!! Let’s do it!, Donny shouted  
They started rehearsing right away!  
\- Even thought it was your first time it was really good! Start again!  
A couple rehearsals later:  
\- Wow this rocked!! Now Mark and Ethan should do some extra work!  
\- Should we?, Ethan hesitated.  
-Emm… let me think… YEAHHH!!, Louis said in frustration! Why do you keep making those stupid questions!!, he added.  
\- Alright, alright!!!!  
\- Why don’t we go out for a coffee and you guys can join us later?, Kevin asked.  
\- Mmm… not a bad idea after all., said Mark trying not to show that this would be REALLY uncomfortable!  
Two minutes later they were hardly working on Mark's voice.  
\- No! You have to "drag" your voice on the last letter of the sentance. Like: Oh ma douce souffranceeee. Not too much yet noticable!  
\- What does this thing mean?  
\- Oh my sweet torture...  
\- Oh I guess we all have one...  
-...  
-...  
\- Emm.. Let's continue Ethan... shouldn't we??  
\- Of course!


End file.
